The Bank
by Valernne
Summary: Natsu goes to the bank that Lucy just so happens to work at. One shot


Lucy's life wasn't that interesting. She got up in the morning took a shower got dressed and then left for work in her car. Nothing exciting really. Being a banker wasn't very interesting, though there was the occasional weirdo. She rarely had time to do everything she wanted. For example, finish writing the book she'd been working on for years. He friend Levy was very supportive of her always asking how much she had left and checking her finished chapters for mistakes. Lucy couldn't understand why she chose such a boring job in the first place. Not that she really had that much of a choice. Her father paid for her education so he got to choose what she would do with her life.

Finally arriving at the bank that she worked at Lucy started to go to her desk. Once she was situated she went to see what had to be done and if there was anyone waiting for service. As she walked out of her office she heard the sound of a motorcycle in the parking lot, most likely arriving. It was strange for there to be someone daring enough to ride a motorcycle coming to her bank especially since most of the customers are elderly people. Deciding that it must be one of those strange cases Lucy decides to stand near the door and see if she could tend to the client. When the door opened Lucy was even more surprised to see a man about her walk in. Even more shocking was his bright pink hair. Lucy approached the man.

"Hi, my name is Lucy is there anything that I can do for you today." She said the phrase that just about everyone said when greeting a client.

"Hi yeah, I was wondering if I could make an account." The man said looking slightly nervous.

"Of course, if you could follow me."

"Thanks." The man said following the woman that he was secretly checking out not in a perverted way or anything.

"Please take a seat." Lucy said. Well that's what her name tag said at least.

As he sat down Lucy spoke again "So what kind of account are you looking for right now Mr. ..." she paused.

He really didn't know why until he realized that she was asking for his name.

"Dragneel. Nastu Dragneel."

Lucy looked slightly surprised at hearing his last name.

"Do you by chance happen to be related to Gajeel Dragneel."

Natsu looked slightly surprised at the mention of his cousins name but responded anyways. "Yeah, do you know him."

"Not really but I do know that he's been dating my best friend Levy McGarden for about two years now."

"Oh, yeah I know who Levy is Gajeel talks about and I think I've met her a couple of times. No real introductions though. Funny really how small a world we live in, huh."

"Yes it is. Well we should continue with the making of your account now."

"Ok good idea." Natsu said with the a big grin on his face.

While the account was being created Lucy and Natsu had continued to talk about Levy and Gajeel.

"And there was this one time when we were kids and Gajeel all of a sudden just ran up to me and screamed "Run." looked like a psycho I tell ya. His hair was all crazy and his eyes were wide he looked like he just saw Satans asshole or something. Ended up just being our friend Erza who got mad at him for accidentally destroying her cake." The laughter coming from both of them was uncontrollable. Lucy was holding her stomach gasping for air while tears streamed down her face.

"Wow. That's hilarious I don't think that I would be able to meet him without laughing my ass off. Even better I wonder what Levy would think if she ever finds out." She said barely getting the words out in between deep breaths and continued to keep on typing on her computer.

"Well I think that's probably one of his most embarrassing moments. I'm not sure anyone other than me and him knew about that."

A couple more minutes of light conversation and Lucy was finished making the account.

"Well Mr. Dragneel you now have your bank account." She said feeling slightly disappointed that she finished already hoping that she would've had more time to talk with him. Lucy handed Natsu a folder with all his paperwork and stood up. Natsu stood with her accepting the folder.

"Well this sure was a very interesting bank visit." They shook hands and Lucy walked him out of her office and into main entry way of the bank. They stood there awkwardly both of them not really knowing what to do.

"So I was wondering if maybe you might like to meet up sometime maybe after you get off from work or on the weekends or something. We could maybe talk about something other than my cousin and your best friends relationship if you'd like. But only if you want to you don't have to say yes it's fine if you say no." He rushed out looking slightly nervous and with a blush on his cheeks.

Lucy smiled happy that he asked her because she wasn't sure if she'd have had the confidence to ask him out.

"Of course we can meet up sometime. How about we exchange numbers and you can text me later. I get off of work at five." She said while she looked at him with a smile on her face.

Once they exchanged numbers Lucy watched Natsu walk out the bank doors. Who would've thought Lucy included that she'd get herself a date while at work.

Natsu got onto his bike turning on the engine with a goofy grin on his face at being able to get a date with a nice, smart, and beautiful girl.

Lucy sighed as she went to the bank lobby looking for the next customer.


End file.
